Swan Bracelet
by ShirohebiGirl
Summary: Graham gave Emma a charm bracelet. After he passes she finds a cute little swan charm he made. But what happens as she gets over Graham and gains more swan charms? Includes; Gremma, Swan Queen, Golden Swan, Wooden Swan, Mad Swan. Glass Swan just for fun
1. Missing Gremma

OUAT FANFIC

Emma fought back tears as she stood beside Graham's grave. She twirled the thin silver charm bracelet on her wrist.

Only a single charm dangled against her skin; a little plastic swan with a yellow deputy badge painted on it's chest. Her finger traced the swan's white neck, her finger stopped to feel the uneven ridges of the hand-painted badge. She allowed herself a small mournful smile in remembrance of the charm's origin's.

Emma hardly accepted gifts, she didn't like being sentimental. But when Graham presented her with the bracelet and she glimpsed into his puppy-dog eyes she couldn't help but accept.

She remembered remarking about how it was silly to have a charm bracelet and no charms. Then, they both laughed after Graham's corny comment that Emma had all the charm she could ever need.

It wasn't until after their third kiss (because 3rd times a 'charm' she smiled) that he recommended he get her a swan charm; only fitting considering her name and-

She interrupted him. "Why give me a beautiful swan when I'm the 'Ugly Duckling'?"

This time Graham interrupted her before she could comment on how she wasn't graceful and never belonged. Graham had guessed all of this and pulled her close- caressing her face. "Emma. Your a lone swan on the lake. Despite being alone you hold strong and remain composed. You carry on and bring your beautiful independence wherever you go. Not even the most calculating hunter can tame you." He devilishly smiled with yet a sweet expression. "You belong wherever you please." He hugged her. "And I hope thats right here with me."

She remembered how they had stood there in sweet embrace for sometime; neither questioning the way they brought out the vulnerability and honesty in each other.

But it wasn't until after he was dead and gone that she'd found the swan in his desk drawer after being promoted to sheriff.

She would never completely heal from his loss. But that night she'd taken his words to heart; she would hold her ground- despite that she felt afloat and lost in a pool of loneliness without him. A lone swan indeed...


	2. Nothing Like A MadSwan

Chapter 2: Nothing Like A Mad Swan

There was an immediate fear when Emma found the second swan charm on her doorstep. How could there be another charm when Graham was **dead**? She plucked it from the ground only after knocking it over with her foot to prove its reality.

This swan was in great contrast to the peaceful deputy swan on her arm now. No, this swan was practically a loon; made of fabric (a mini stuffed animal). It's feathers were tinged a light blue- wings slightly raised at the shoulders to look like shrugging. But the strangest thing about this swan was the face, it's tongue stuck out and it's eyes scrunched.

There was no way Graham made this- 'HE IS DEAD' she mentally screamed. There was also no way he left it here whilst alive because it was dead center of the cement landing tilting slightly forward. Recently as well because it was bone dry despite last night's rain that saturated everything.

At this point Emma shoved this occurrence to the back of her mind and go on with her day- knowing little of what was in store for her later.

When Emma arrived to check on Mary she was not in the cell like she was supposed to be- and so began her search. Her yellow bug blazed down the shimmery road by cover of night, her eyes prying the woods for Mary. Thats when she ran over the man.

Okay, so she didn't run over and crush him flat- but her car did punt him with enough force and distance for her to worry immensely. She was out of her car in seconds (at first thinking it was Mary Margaret). But then the person began to move and she noticed the small indication of a five o'clock shadow growing on _him_.

For a moment she wanted to reach out and take in the grainy feel of the man's face because honestly it reminded her of Graham's. But no, this wasn't Graham this was...this was...who the heck was this?

She helped the man climb up from the woods immeasurable asking if he was okay. The man tried to pull off the illusion of being okay but then walked. He was _limping_. Emma spoke quickly. "Aww, you are hurt!" She sounded urgent- she didn't know why.

Eventually she got the man into the car; his name was Jefferson. Emma smiled and put her hand in her pocket- the mad swan charm graced her fingers. This made her eyes move to the lone swan already on her bracelet.

She felt excited and intrigued by Jefferson and again not knowing why- was it that the air was so cold and thin? As she moved to go into the car she only saw his body and not his face- she mistook him for Graham again._ Damn._

Jefferson smiled at her as she went to quickly survey the car for any damage; if only she could prolong their distance so she'd have time to get her head straight. _**'Jefferson isn't Graham!'**_

As Jefferson began pointing out the way to his house Emma fought herself not to leap for joy every time she saw the streetlight shine against him in her peripheral. _So much_ like Graham yet _so different_. A few witty jokes were exchanged on the way.

Eventually she began to notice a familiar twinkle in Grah- Jefferson's eyes and could sense his mutual admiration. '_This guy's got charisma, if he can lure my trust this fast..._' She inwardly giggled, it was maddening.

They finally arrived. She then felt a soothing sensation wash over her when he invited her in. She sipped her tea; his limp was gone? **And then she passed out.**

When Emma awoke she mentally strangled herself. Why would she trust someone so quickly? Why couldn't she tell that he was **lying**! Because he looks like **Graham- **thats why! Right then and there as she used a cup shard to escape her bindings she decided she'd never love or even glimpse twice at a man that looked like Graham! You know why- because they aren't Graham and no one could ever replace Graham.

On her way out she was startled, seeing Jefferson sharpen scissors she ducked into another room- What? Mary Margaret was tied in there. _'WTF Jefferson?' _

Unfortunately not long into her escape Emma was captured. Things felt hazy when she came to again but he wanted her to make hats..._magic hats?_...Because she was magic and..._the savior_...she felt like life was making a serious pile of crap for her, no normalcy EVER.

Not to mention but Jefferson was touchy- in all means of the word. He _really_ wanted her to believe in magic but did he have to yell? And was it really necessary to put his head on hers?

...He even smelled like Graham. Did he do that on purpose? Jefferson both looked and sounded like he was telling the truth but she just couldn't believe it because of his earlier flawless lie.

Emma was going mad; mad to finish this darn hat (surprisingly nice), mad with hearing about magic, mad about being tied up,...and mad that she was becoming accustomed to his touch- like _she_ was the most important person ever.

Everything was said and done when a released Mary Margaret round-housed Jefferson out the window- no where to be found afterwards. As they rushed back to the station Emma looked at her bracelet and felt the mad swan in her pocket. Jefferson was alone too- despite his crazy story- she felt for him. She worried if they'd killed him.

She clicked the little mad swan onto her bracelet, she wouldn't trust another Graham look-alike or believe Jefferson's story but she learned to care for him- crazy enough. She knew the mad swan was Jefferson's because the now familiar fabric. She nervously smiled.


End file.
